


99 problems

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встречайте гостей на пороге. Вы их не звали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 problems

**Author's Note:**

> в подарок на день рождения прекрасной braenn, у которой в дневнике была замечена (http://reily.diary.ru/p191859343.htm) картинка, с праздником, чувак, всех благ тебе <3

Утро такое дерьмое, оно такое отстойное, раннее, что Стайлз стонет в подушку, перекатывается на самый край кровати. Пять часов, Господи, он, должно быть, уже находится в своем персональном котле в аду, который почему-то по названию созвучен с родным городом Стайлза. Глупая или намеренная случайность, которую Сатана позволил допустить в канцелярии, теперь она ведет в таким последствиям, как подъем в то время, когда некоторые люди только-только задумываются о том, что, да, пора бы и пойти вздремнуть пару часов. Впереди долгий-долгий, долгий, мать его, день.

— Я буду через полчаса, — сипит в трубку, и даже не слушает ответ, кидает телефон на кровать, лениво натягивая на себя шмотки.

Все равно эти полчаса слишком долго. Тридцать минут — что может быть лучше, спросит кто угодно (кто не спит), и Стайлз с настоящей улыбкой безжалостного насильника ответит:

— Двадцать минут было бы идеально, как самый крепкий кофе, который можно было бы пустить по вене. Я не фанат наркотиков, поймите правильно, но когда ты спишь очень мало, любовь к миру постепенно превращается в желание убить всех и убить себя. Но самоубийцы точно не попадут в рай, а именно там я мог бы выспаться, — в этот момент Стайлз обязательно покрутит головой, заставляя собеседника услышать хруст. — Так что, прошу прощения, но сдвиньте свою задницу с моего пути или, что лучше, помогите найти ключи от машины. Он попытается побить меня, если опоздаю, — Стайлз подмигнет, выглядя самыми добрым мальчиком из всех ныне живущих, но спустя секунду станет кем-то средним между настоящим футбольным фанатом, каких уже мало осталось, и подростком, решившимся принести в школу пистолет своего отца, так что кому-то придется поплатиться.

Двадцать восемь минут спустя Стайлз на месте, Дерек стоит у своей машины.

— Еще вчера хотел тебе сказать, что удивился, ты ведь согласился с моей идеей, поразительно, Дерек, неужели наши отношения продвигаются на новый уровень? — в левой руке у Стайлза бита, которая с легкостью может сломаться о голову оборотня, но Стайлз не Дерека пришел бить. Сейчас, точнее, через пару минут, когда они оба настроятся, бита пригодится в качестве орудия запугивания обычного человека. Он скрывает кое-что очень важное, и Стайлз с радостью станет связующим звеном между отменным деревом и человеческой спиной, или ногой. К голове стоит притрагиваться в последнюю очередь.

— Ты опоздал, — Дерек все не желает отлипать от машины.

— Ты уже привыкнуть должен, не в первый раз встречаемся, — хмурится Стайлз и ежится. В половину шестого утра на улице так холодно, как будто по твою душу пришли Дементоры. Стайлз улыбается своим мыслям и стучит битой по мыску кроссовка. — Итак? Устроим этому засранцу доброе утро?

Дерек кивает, губы кривятся в улыбке, намек на которую когда-то увидели Джексон, и Айзек, и Эрика с Бойдом. Дерек первым оказывается на пороге дома, где даже ночью не горит свет.

— Никакого гостеприимства, — горько вздыхает Стайлз и нажимает на кнопку звонка. Нажимает и оставляет палец на месте. 

— Понимаете, — сказал бы Стайлз в воображаемую камеру. — В субботу мало у кого есть силы рано вставать, а нашему человеку, — он посмотрел бы на Дерека. — Ему, ну вообще не хочется вставать. Мы как смерть на пороге, я бы и не стал открывать, но у нас тут есть оборотень первого сорта, так что лучше показаться вежливым хозяином дома. Не так ли?

Стайлз слышит громкий скрип половин наверху и продолжает давить на кнопку.

— Сыграем в плохого и хорошего копа?

Дерек возмущенно смотрит на его биту.

— Я не отдам ее тебе, — Стайлз закидывает биту на плечо, звонок продолжает раздражать человека, уже поднявшегося с кровати. — Ладно, стоило попытаться. И вообще, Дерек, может, мы перенесем наши встречи на более позднее время? Я очень рад начинать утро с твоего голоса, а потом продолжать его твоим же хмурым лицом, но...

Кто-то подходит к двери, не так уж и тихо, чтобы не оказаться замеченным.

— Позже поговорим, — сам же заканчивает Стайлз.

— Итак, вы можете открыть дверь самостоятельно, или выбрать вариант, где придется вызывать рабочих для установки новой. Ваш выбор? — говорит Стайлз самым сладким голосом на земле, Дерек с трудом не морщится.

Дверь открывается медленно, очень медленно. Сначала, стоящий за ней человек видит кожаную куртку Дерека, потом, его красные глаза, потом появляется Стайлз. Финальным аккордом в первом этапе операции становится бита. Такая ненавязчивая, что ее с трудом можно воспринять, как оружие. Можно было бы, да только лицо Стайлза не способствует. 

— Утречко, — цокает языком Стайлз, Дерек молчит и ждет: — Не хотели бы вы поговорить о Кейт Арджент?

Видя реакцию человека, Стайлз сразу чувствует улучшение настроения.

И, стоп, вы, что, действительно поверили, что он стал бы бить живого человека в целях получения важной информации?

Стайлз и сам пытается узнать это которое утро подряд.

Пока что роль плохого копа достается Дереку. Но вы ведь не забыли про ранние подъемы?


End file.
